(Not So) Secret Admirer
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: Sharla's peaceful day alone takes a different turn when Reyn shows up at her home, with a problem only she could help him with. Later that day Shulk receives an anonymous letter asking to meet at Outlook Park. ...Just who could it be from?


**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**It's a bit AU, but that way it's spoiler free! Feel free to read.**

The sun shone brightly over Colony Six and the day was looking to be a calm and relaxing one, especially for the engaged medic, Sharla. The young woman had loosely planned her day in her head and was prepared for some time alone. As Sharla got ready for a little shopping trip, loud knocks shook through her quiet. She hurried over to the front door of her home and pulled it open. She gasped.

"Reyn!" Are you alright?" The redhead looked as if he was in pain.

"Sharla you've got to help me!"

The medic stepped aside and rushed him into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Her sharp eyes scanned him for any sign of injury. The Defense Force Soldier dumped his load onto the table. Papers spilled out of the bag.

"It's about Shulk, I want to tell him how I feel." Reyn admitted, a light blush adorned his cheeks. "I want to write him a letter, but I'm stuck! I'm no good at these things Sharla!"

Sharla sighed in relief and then laughed.

"You had me worried for nothing." She patted him on the shoulder. "I know you're not good at these things." She smiled and chuckled as she remembered when Reyn had told her about his feelings for Shulk. He had just blurted it out to her. Sharla sat down across from him and sifted through the papers. They were all blank.

"You really do need help… What were you planning on writing?"

"Um…Well…" Reyn rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to tell him I love him…"

Sharla smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah! I had an idea. He won't know it's from me. The letter will tell him to meet me at Outlook Park at midnight." Reyn explained. "So if he doesn't show up…then he'll never know who wrote the letter and I'll be fine."

_He's trying to keep their friendship intact._ Sharla thought. "But what if Shulk meets you there and turns you down?"

"I'll just jump off."

"Of course you would think that!" Sharla reached over and whacked him on the head. "Don't do that!"

"Okay, okay, easy! I won't." Reyn rubbed his head. "So are you going to help me or not? My writing is a dead giveaway."

"Absolutely," Sharla nodded. "Shulk's never seen my handwriting." Sharla organized the stationary and pens before dropping Reyn's bag to the floor. "Talk to me. Tell me about Shulk."

"What? You know all about him." Reyn blinked in confusion.

"Do you even know what goes in a love letter?" Sharla rested her chin in her palm.

"Of course I do! It's a whole bunch of mushy stuff." Reyn countered.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. You're the one composing a love letter."

Reyn flushed and nodded.

"Er…Right…" He was silent for a moment. "Well…" He started to tell Sharla how he had fallen in love with Shulk, the qualities that drew him to the blonde. Sharla wrote quickly to keep up. After sorting through their notes Sharla helped Reyn to compose a letter to Shulk.

"…There. All done." Sharla sighed. She massaged her hand. Reyn stared at the finished product in slight awe. His eyes scanned the paper over and over again.

"Thanks so much Sharla!"

"No problem. Oh wait!" She sat up in her chair.

"What is it?" Worry crossed Reyn's features.

"What kind of cologne do you wear?" Sharla hopped to her feet. She ducked into a different room.

"Uh…" Reyn furrowed his brow in thought. Sharla reappeared just in time. She tossed a bottle over to him. Reyn caught it and looked at it in his palm.

"That's it right?"

"Yeah, but why do you have it?" Reyn glanced up at her. Sharla returned to his side and took the cologne from his hand.

"Gadot wears it. You two are so similar." Sharla plucked the love letter from Reyn's fingers. She held the page out in front of her and sprayed it. She waved it about in the cloud of perfume until it dissipated.

"What'cha do that for?" Reyn gaped at her.

"Lots of people scent their letters. It makes them all the more special." She shrugged. "Now we just wait for it to dry and we can put it in an envelope."

Not long after, Reyn left for Colony Nine. Sharla's parting words hung in his ears:

"Good luck! You'll have to tell me how everything turns out!"

Luckily, when Reyn reached the lab Shulk was nowhere to be seen.

"Dickson must have kicked him out…" Reyn muttered as he went over to his best friend's desk. He opened his bag and carefully took out the letter. He stared down at the crisp white envelope for a moment.

"What's that Reyn?" Fiora's voice made him jump. He dropped the letter onto Shulk's desk.

"N-nothing!"

"That's a letter for Shulk and you were going to read it." Fiora marched over to him. Reyn quickly shook his head.

"I wasn't going to read it! I was just-just looking to see who it was from!" He fumbled for a reason. Fiora eyed him askance. She plucked the letter from the desk and turned the envelope over in her hands.

"It's completely blank." She glanced over at Reyn and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's up you two?" Shulk entered the lab.

"Reyn found this on your desk." Fiora held it out to him. Shulk set his armload of Mechon parts onto his desk before taking the letter from her hand. He looked over at the redhead. Reyn flushed.

"I-uh-gotta go or else Square-tashe will make me do a million press ups." Reyn hastily retreated out of the lab. Shulk watched him leave and then looked down at the letter. He turned it over in his hands and then tossed it onto the corner of his desk.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Fiora asked.

"I'll read it later, I have to work." He settled down in his chair.

"It wouldn't be on your desk if it wasn't important." Fiora picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Fiora!" Shulk snatched it out of her hand. "Fine, I'll read it now." He pulled the letter out of the envelope and a wave of fragrance washed over him. It was comforting and familiar, smelling of the forest and musk.

Dear Shulk,

We've known each other for a very long time and we've been friends for just as long. But whenever I'm around you my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. Your smile lights up my world and never fails to brighten my day. Whenever I look into your eyes I'm afraid that I might lose myself in them. I've fallen head over heels in love with you, Shulk. I need to know if I have a chance. Meet me at Outlook Park midnight tonight.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Shulk was blushing deeply by the time he had finished the letter.

"Are you going to go!?" Fiora demanded. She had read the letter over his shoulder. Shulk turned to her in surprise.

"I-uh-I don't know. I have to think about it…"

Fiora frowned and talked out of the lab; that obviously hadn't been the answer she had wanted. Shulk sighed and watched her go.

"…Was it something I said…?" Shulk looked back down at the latter. He sighed and muttered. "I wonder who it is…"

Hours passed and night overtook Colony Nine. Shulk clutched the lover letter in his hands ad he mounted the many stairs to Outlook Park. The lights of the houses glittered far below him and sparkled against the water of the lake. Nervousness bloomed in his chest with each step he took closer and closer to the top. Little did he know the person waiting for him was equally as nervous.

Shulk finally reached the park. He slowed when he saw Reyn standing alone in the light of the street lamp. Reyn glanced over at him, slight surprise crossed his face.

"Y-you came." He blurted and then quickly flushed darkly. Shulk blinked at him.

"Reyn, you mean you're the one that sent this letter?"

Reyn rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from him.

"Yeah…"

Emotions swelled up within Shulk. Laughter escaped from his lips before he had the chance to stop it. Shulk couldn't contain his joy. Reyn's eyes widened and his blush worked from his neck into his cheeks.

"I see how it is." Reyn turned to leave but Shulk stopped him."

"No Reyn! I'm not laughing at you." Shulk smiled and tried to tame his laughs, "I'm-I'm just so relieved."

"Relieved?" Reyn faced him once more.

"Yes. I'm glad it's you Reyn. I didn't want it to be anyone else."

"Wait that means…" Reyn grinned widely. He pulled Shulk into a strong embrace. Shulk blushed as he breathed in that familiar scent.

_I should have known._

"Reyn! You're crushing the letter!" Shulk cried. Reyn released him quickly. Shulk looked down at the crumpled paper and attempted to smooth it out in his hands.

"Oh sorry."

"Who wrote this?" Shulk questioned as his focus returned to the letter. "You sure didn't."

"Sharla gave me some help." Reyn admitted. "That reminds me, I've got to tell her how things turned out."

"We can go to Colonly Six tomorrow." Shulk nodded. He stared at Reyn for a moment. "All those things you said in the letter…are they really from you?"

"Yes! Honest, Shulk!" Reyn replied instantly. Shulk's blush deepened.

"Um…Reyn…I um…Thank you." He smiled and then took a breath to steady himself. "You're my shield Reyn. I don't think I could do anything without you by my side. I want to stay by your side always. I love you."

"I love you too Shulk." Reyn's fingers cupped the blonde's chin. With a rush of courage he bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. The two kissed under the soft light of the lamp, the shadows laying about them. A tranquil quiet enveloped them in that moment.


End file.
